mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenoblade Chronicles Mafia
| image = File:Placeholder_location.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Machina | link = BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = March 1st, 2018 | winningfaction = The Mechon (Indy) | roster = #, players #maurice #DarthMask #Framm #Hachi #araver #Marquessa #onetruth #Boquise #Hirkala #sparrowhawk #Phaze #dee #Insaner | first = Araver | last = DarthMask, Marquessa, sparrowhawk, dee | mvp = dee | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Machina based on the video game Xenoblade Chronicles. It began on March 1st, 2018 and ended in an Indy win on N5 (March 9, 2018). Rules *Tie lynch: D1 nobody dies, D2 onwards all players in the tie die. *You will be told if blocked, even if no action was prevented. *You will not be told if your block was successful or not. *You will be told if your redirect was successful. *Redirect fails if target was not taking any action. *You will not be told if redirected. *Zanza's ODTG kill will bypass Dunban's delayed death, Egil's night immunity, Reyn's save and Sharla's save. *ODTG abilities are used up even if the effect is blocked or otherwise fails. *The baddie RID kills do not require both guesses to be correct. However, only correctly-RID'd targets will die. *In the event Riki targets Dickson, Riki's vote manip overwrites Dickson's for the upcoming day, forcefully locking Dickson's vote to x3. *Egil's role spy is always accurate. *As Egil's kill is uncarried, it cannot be blocked. *Redirects on beep spy will change their FIRST target. The other two will remain unchanged. If this forces the beep spy to target the same person twice, then they are counted twice. What shows in the night post: *Successful kills (Including the killing role responsible, and the type of kill) *Unsuccessful kills (including those thwarted by a save, but not RID kills with incorrect RID guesses. What prevented the kill is NOT shown) What shows in the day post: *Lynched players' names and roles *Dunban succumbing to his wounds OOA: Alvis's BTSC establishment >> Redirect >> Zanza's ODTG unstoppable kill+block >> Block >> Spy (all types) >> Riki >> Save >> Kill (Including the baddie NK, RID kills, and Egil's hybrid kill+spy) Role Description *'The Heroes of Bionis' (Goodies) - Wincon - Thwart Zanza's Disciples and put a stop to the Mechon threat. (Lynch/kill all baddies and Egil) *#'Shulk' - A Homs engineer from Colony 9, and wielder of the Monado, a strange sword-like weapon that sometimes grants him visions of possible futures. (Set of ODTG night abilities: Kill, save, block, faction spy) *#'Reyn' - Shulk's childhood friend. A jovial fellow, he is fiercely loyal to his companions and would gladly lay down his own life to preserve Shulk's. (Automatically saves Shulk every night. Can be blocked/redirected. When redirected onto a target other than Shulk, the visit has no effect. Knows who Shulk is.) *#'Sharla' - A medic from the Colony 6 Defense Force, and survivor from the Mechon assault on said colony. Fights to avenge her fallen comrades, including her deceased fiancé, Gadolt. (Save) *#'Dunban' - The previous wielder of the Monado and hero of the Homs. Lost the use of his right arm due to injuries sustained when the Monado rejected him as its wielder. (If killed at night, does not die until the end of next day cycle) *#'Melia' - The half High Entia, half Homs princess of Alcamoth, who is next in line to the throne. (Faction spy) *#'Riki' - The Nopon "Heropon" hailing from Makna Forest's Frontier Village. In reality, he is just fulfilling the role of Heropon to pay off massive debt to the village chief. (x3 vote manip. Target is picked at night and the multiplier is active the following day, even if Riki is dead. Cannot be used on self. Target is told their vote was boosted at the beginning of the day) *#'Fiora' - A childhood friend of Shulk and Reyn, previously believed to have been killed during a Mechon attack on Colony 9. In reality she was captured and her body was mechanized to serve Egil's ends, but she was later saved by Shulk and co. (Kill) *#'Alvis' - (A mysterious fellow with an odd manner of speaking. Served as Alcamoth's seer under the emperor, and seems to have ties to Zanza. (ODTG at night, may enter 1-on-1 private BTSC with a player of his choice. Appears baddie to spies) *#'Random Goodie Spy' - (One of the following roles will appear at random) *#*'Emperor Sorean' - The current emperor of the High Entia and Melia's father. (Target spy) *#*'Juju' - Sharla's little brother and leader of the Colony 6 restoration effort. (Follow spy) *#*'Chief Dunga' - The leader of the Nopon and chief of Frontier Village. (Beep spy, choose 3 players each night. If exactly one is a baddie or Alvis, receives a "beep") *'Zanza's Disciples' (Baddies) Wincon - Ensure the eternal cycle of death and rebirth continues unhindered. (Wipe out goodies and indy. Game will immediately end if indy is dead and the goodies cannot conceivably win under any circumstances.) Have BTSC and uncarried kill. May trade kill for 2 RID kills. (Can be saved) *#'Zanza' - The immortal soul of the Bionis. Considers himself a god and sees all other life as beneath him. (Cannot be killed at night. Appears innocent to spies. ODTG at night may boost the faction kill to an unstoppable Kill+Block that kills Dunban instantly, is still not carried and cannot be used when trading kill for 2 RID kills) *#'Lorithia' - The head of Alcamoth's Ministry of Research. She has secretly been scheming with Zanza to revert the other High Entia to their original, feral Telethia forms under his thrall, in exchange for her own immortality. (Redirect) *#'Dickson' - Dunban's old war buddy and Shulk's father figure. Actually a Giant in disguise, he has been subtly manipulating all the races of Bionis to his master's ends. (Block, Self vote manip x0-x2) *'The Mechon' (Indy) Wincon - Destroy Zanza permanently by killing him and cutting off his energy supply, which includes all those unfortunate enough to have been born from the Bionis. (Be among the final 4. Game ends immediately on an indy win) *#'Egil' - An exile of the machine-like, humanoid Machina race originating from Mechonis. He has seized control of the Mechonis, betraying his own people and the soul of the titan itself, in single-mindedly pursuing the complete and utter destruction of the Bionis. (Has an uncarried kill+role spy every even night. Can kill every night once all baddies are dead. Cannot be killed at night. Appears innocent to spies. If killed by Zanza, Egil's RID is immediately revealed as he dies) Host's Summary Winning Faction The Mechon #dee - Egil MVP: dee Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster *Host: Machina (Random goodie role: Chief Dunga) #maurice - Alvis - Killed N5 by Egil #DarthMask - Reyn #Framm - Lorithia - Lynched D2 #Hachi - Dunban - Lynched/Died from wounds inflicted by Zanza's Disciples D2 #araver - Riki - Killed N1 by Zanza's Disciples #Marquessa - Dunga #onetruth - Zanza - Lynched D4 #Boquise - Melia - Killed N2 by Egil #Hirkala - Sharla - Lynched D3 #sparrowhawk - Shulk #Phaze - Fiora - Killed N3 by Zanza #dee - Egil #Insaner - Dickson - Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games